Sky Meadows
Sky Meadows is a Stravagante and the protagonist of City of Flowers. He is the son of Rosalind Meadows and a famous singer, Rainbow Warrior.City of Flowers History City of Flowers Sky is first introduced in City of Flowers as an unhappy boy who looks after his sick mother, Rosalind. He hates his father, who he's never met, because he's a famous singer and shows no interest in meeting or acknowledging Sky after the boy sent him a desperate letter. Unknown to Sky, Rainbow Warrior receives and keeps yearly letters from Rosalind with Sky's school picture. Sky's letter was sent to the wrong address. Sky is interested in art and likes Alice Greaves but is too shy to talk to her, especially because she has two rather intimidating looking friends, a girl with tiger-striped hair and the school fencing champion. After finding an empty "...small blue glass bottle, with a silver stopper in the shape of a fleur-de-lys" that smells "heavenly"City of Flowers left on his doorstep by Brother Sulien, Sky begins traveling to a friary in Giglia. Under the guidance of Brother Sulien, who becomes Sky's father figure and mentor, Sky gains confidence as "Brother Tino". As Brother Tino, he helps out at Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines, helping to make perfumes, collect herbs (from Brother Martino) and other tasks. In Giglia, he mentors a young orphaned by named Sandro and realizes his potential as an artist when he meets the great sculptor Giuditta Miele. With his new-found confidence, he asks Alice out after some prodding from Georgia O'Grady. After meeting his father, stepmother and grandmother, Sky decides to study in California, America, for a year, because he feels he owes Rainbow Warrior something for taking an interest and paying for Sky's university. City of Secrets''City of Secrets Sky, with Georgia and Nick, explain to Matt Wood, the new Stravagante that his adventure wasn't a dream. Since the events of ''City of Flowers, he has decided to retire from Stravagating to Talia, at least temporarily, to focus on his studies and his relationship with Alice. City of Ships''City of Ships'' Isabel Evans, the most recent Barnsbury Stravagante, is Sky's classmate in art and they sit next to one another in class. Unbeknowst to Sky, she has a crush on him though she is aware that he has a girlfriend. Sky is the first person Isabel brings her talisman to shortly after finding it; Sky recognizes it has unusual properties, much like how Georgia and Nick immediately notice Matt Wood's leather bound spellbook is not ordinary, and advises that she keeps the bag of mosiac tiles with her. Along with the other Barnsbury Stravagante, Sky researches the Brotherhood and helps Isabel Evans. After learning of the tension between Nick and Georgia and Isabel's fear that Nick may do something reckless in Giglia, Sky insists on coming along in order to maintain some order during Isabel's visit to the di Chimici's stronghold. After a confusing arrival in Sulien's cell, Nick spends time catching up with Gaetano while Sky takes Bel to see Giuditta Miele. After tensions about Talia cause Alice to break up with Sky, he starts to return Isabel's interest in him. After the Battle of Classe, Isabel asks him out and he agrees happily to date her. He attends the wedding of Beatrice di Chimici and Filippo Nucci as Isabel's guest. Notes and References *"Pascoli" translates into "pastures" in Italian, which is roughly the equivalent of Sky's last name "Meadows". Celestino derives from the word that means "heavenly"; "heaven" and "sky" are the same word in Italian. Category:Characters Category:Stravaganti Category:English Character